My Worst Mistake
by Vanessa Knight
Summary: Cato Jones, CEO, Rich,Handsome, you would think has everything he could want? No, he doesn't. When his worst mistake comes back, that is when it all falls apart. Katniss Everdeen, Singer, Actress, you would think her life is heaven? No, it's not. When her worst mistake comes back, her world burns to hell. AU.
1. Awarding You

Cato pov

I was driving towards the award show that my friend Gale invited me to. I drive up in my red Porsche, handing the keys to a staff member and walk towards where he waits for our friends. Gale Hawthorne is my best friend, famous actor, handsome and great with the ladies. I'm not so jealous, but an average guy would be. But I am so not average. I am Cato Jones, CEO of several mega corporations, more handsome then Gale, if I am humble enough to say so, I am very famous. I walk up to see him in deep conversation with his long time girlfriend, Johanna Mason. Jo is a mega big time director. She was a little cold to me, like everyone else, after the biggest mistake of my life, but she warmed up to me thanks to Gale, she's very famous. We wait for the others to arrive, and they all come in turn. Glimmer Monro, dancer on Broad Way, pretty and elegant, very famous. Marvel Formen, Doctor, brain surgeon, has his own TV show, Very famous. Clove Marley, voted into the top forty under forty, activist for anything with a worthy cause, very famous. Thresh Kenth with his little sister Rue, he's a big time foot ball player, great at basket ball, throws the best party's, he is also very famous. Rue is a fantastic dancer, she most of the time lives in Calgary, Canada, since she's in the Young Canadians and she won the singing competition there, I think it's called the Next Star, very famous. Susan Grey, or shall I say Fox Face, is a doctor, scientist and archeologist. She is said to be the next da vinci, very famous. Last but not least is Peeta Mellark, baker extraordinaire, paints to perfection, very famous and the next Picasso. We all greet eachother, and I end up giving Rue a piggy back ride so she can see her favorite music artists on her way in. they are lined up and down the room, signing autographs, getting photos. We head right in, taking our seats in the second row.

"All right, all right, lets start. The awards will be handed out through out the night, but lets get a few performances. First up, Rue Kenth singing Leave Me Alone." Caesar Flickermen's voice booms from the podium. I look to Thresh as Rue gets up from between us,

"Since when was Rue performing?" I ask, he just shrugs,

"I've got no clue."

"What a wonderful big brother you are."

"Shut up."

Rue is sitting on a stool, in her bright yellow dress in direct contrast to her dark skin. She is holding a black microphone and the track starts. One thing I love about Rue, is she never lip sinks.

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say_

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone

There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

_Oh_

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

She finishes, and the crowd bursts into cheers. She smiles at us and stands up, handing the mic to a stagehand. "That was wonderful Rue, so how old are you?" Caesar asks,

"I am only thirteen." She says proudly,

"Well, I have a surprise for you, number six of the top thirteen of 2012 award!" he says and everyone in our group cheers the loudest out of the huge crowd. Rue skips down the steps, towards Thresh and jumps into his awaiting arms. It was an adorable sight. When the voices die down, the next person is up. "Now, lets get Primrose Everdeen to come down here!" the most familiar blonde girl with amazing blue eyes comes up to the stage in a sky blue dress that complements her eyes walks to the stool and mic.

"Hey, I am Primrose Everdeen and this song is called Broke. It's dedicated to some one close to my heart. She wasn't in the best position, but she pulled through and helped me win the global music awards. Couldn't have done it with out her or Gale Hawthorne. Yes Gale, she and I both know you're here." I look to Gale who is on my left, to see him paler then I have ever seen. That's when Primrose starts, her voice is angelic.

_Don't want your money  
No dirty promise  
Don't want the memories  
That echoe in my head  
You left me stranded  
Caught you red handed  
You tore my heart out  
And left me here for dead_

If I am giving  
I'm giving up  
I'm empty handed  
You took enough

But if I had a dime for every single time  
you ever made me cry  
I'd be a millionaire  
But if I had a dime for every single time  
I should have said 'Goodbye'  
I'd be a millionaire  
But I don't cause you left me broke  
But I don't cause you left me broke

My love is priceless  
Can't buy my time back  
So let's forget all our regrets  
And keep the change  
You don't define me  
Only remind me  
I'd rather beg than live that lie  
with you again

If I am giving  
I'm giving up  
I'm empty handed  
You took enough

But if I had a dime for every single time  
you ever made me cry  
I'd be a millionaire  
But if I had a dime for every single time  
I should have said 'Goodbye'  
I'd be a millionaire  
But I don't cause you left me broke  
But I don't cause you left me broke

You had it all  
But all I am is not enough  
So I'm taking back my heart  
I'm richer without you  
With nothing, nothing, nothing

But if I had a dime for every single time  
you ever made me cry  
I'd be a millionaire  
But if I had a dime for every single time  
I should have said 'Goodbye'  
I'd be a millionaire  
But I don't, don't  
But I don't, don't  
'Cause you left me broke  
You know you left me broke  
But I don't, don't

There are cheers as she laughs, "Thanks." She gets up and walks towards Caesars beckoning form.

"You are only twelve, and you won the global music awards competition. That is amazing Prim, do you mind if I call you Prim. Well to bad, I'm gonna call you Prim." He says before she can answer,

"Sure, Caese. Do you mind if I call you Caese. Well to bad, I'm gonna call you Caese." The audience laughs,

"Very nice, but do you know what's even nicer? The top youth artist and number five of the thirteen top artists of 2012!" she screams and everyone laughs.

"Oh, before I forget, yo, Rue my friend, would you mind punching the person to your left?" I turn to see Rue shrug and sock me in the arm. Everyone laughs even more and she walks off stage literally jumping for joy. She seems so familiar. I swear I have seen her before, hell, even known her. she knows Gale, an I know nearly everyone he knows.

The awards lag on. Turns out the top artists awards are for more then singers. It's for artists, dancers and singers. Peeta won tenth in the top thirteen, Glimmer won eighth. Then it came down to number one, and everyone held their breath. "And number one is…" Caesar lags, "KATNISS EVERDEEN!" Everyone everywhere is exploding in cheers, my friends especially, everyone except me. Walking on stage, was my worst mistake.


	2. Nightmare Relived

Katniss pov

Prim and I were walking into the awards, when I see my ex-friends. "Prim, they're here. Can we go another way?" I plead, she follows my line of sight, and her eyes widen.

"Yeah, lets go some other way. Did I tell you I'm performing tonight." She adds,

"No, you failed to inform me of this. Gosh little duck, I am so proud." I hug her, and I see a flash of a camera. We sneak through the crowd, me being slower because of my dress. My stylist made the dress look as if I am in gulfed in flames. Cinna has been the best stylist, confident and friend I could ask for. I sit in front off to the left with Prim. My career in music started when I won the Voice. I was already a Young Canadian, and had won The Next Star. Prim started following in my footsteps. Gale, the only friend I kept in contact with after my worst mistake, helped Prim when I couldn't since I was getting over it. I wrote songs, toke them to the studio, and they toke them to the top. I am now sitting here, watching my little duck perform after her friend from Canada, where she spends her time while I am doing work.

"Hey, I am Primrose Everdeen and this song is called Broke. It's dedicated to some one close to my heart. She wasn't in the best position, but she pulled through and helped me win the global music awards. Couldn't have done it with out her or Gale Hawthorne. Yes Gale, she and I both know you're here." I feel as if I am going to cry, she just made Gale feel uncomfortable, and that is the best gift I could ask for. I spotted him in the crowd along with Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, Peeta, Thresh and Rue. She started and the song she picked made so much sense to me, it was insane. He left me broken, with nothing. I hadn't even started my music career and he left me broken at the fragile age of sixteen, a year from being out of high school. After him, I put my life into my music, and Prim helped. Our mother always worked at the hospital, so she had no idea I was in the music business until I was accepted onto the Voice. I have seen the occasional report on my ex-friends on TV, and I t made me want to cry. Once I saw one just before a party, and Prim, I quote told me this: 'you look really pretty when you cry, it's like crystals are running down your face. But the party can wait, you cannot. The red of your eyes makes to dress, the crystals running down your face need to stop, and you have to move on. Gale came to the door a day after the mistake, and I kicked him to the curb.' She made me laugh so hard and I went to the party and had a good time. I guess she could cheer anyone up. When she finishes, I hear her say a faint thank you and she skips off the Caesar.

"You are only twelve, and you won the global music awards competition. That is amazing Prim, do you mind if I call you Prim. Well to bad, I'm gonna call you Prim." He says before she can answer,

"Sure, Caese. Do you mind if I call you Caese. Well to bad, I'm gonna call you Caese." The audience laughs,

"Very nice, but do you know what's even nicer? The top youth artist and number five of the thirteen top artists of 2012!" little duck screams and everyone laughs.

"Oh, before I forget, yo, Rue my friend, would you mind punching the person to your left?" I turn to see Rue to the right of Cato, and she just shrugs, catching my eye and slugging Cato in the arm really hard. She knows since she is Prim's best friend. She did that for me. I smile at her and she beams back. The awards go on and two of my ex-friends get awards, figures, they always feel more important than anyone else.

"And now, the number one of the top thirteen for 2012 is… KATNISS EVERDEEN!" Caesar yells, and I stride on stage, waving. I take the award, but he continues, "You have also won… Best actress of the year, Best female singer of the year, Best album, Best record and… this one was voted online, sexiest woman of the year." He grins and I laugh,

"Well they aren't lying." I joke,

"No they are not, why don't you twirl for us." I give him a sly look before spinning and letting my dress erupt into flames. The dress burns off and I am left in a tight black dress that fits my curves perfectly, it comes to just above the knees. It has one sleeve that is loose and falling off my arm. Emeralds and diamonds, even a few rubies sprinkle across the neckline. My hair tie burned off as well and my hair is curled to perfection falling around my face. Even my red stilettos have burned black. "Wow, just wow. That was amazing, but what more can we expect from Katniss Everdeen."

"Yeah, what did you expect. That was in honor of my new album, Girl On Fire, coming out this spring! All you people just have to wait nine months." The audience groans and I put on a pouty face, "Aww, to bad. But to make up for it, heres a song called Dark Blue."

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue

This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down

This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue

We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)  
And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue

Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know) 

"Thanks for the awards!" I say walking off stage with four awards. Prim was laughing, telling me she found the fake award, the 'sexiest woman of the year' award was hilarious. Caesar finally calms the crowd and ends the ceremony. "Now, Prim, lets get out of here before those jerk faces find us, kay?" I ask, but I don't get that far. I turn around, after grabbing the black wrap for my shoulders, by purse and shades, I run straight into a man. "Oh I'm sorry…" the apology dies on my lips, "Oh, never mind." I say brushing past Cato and Glimmer. I walk right over to Rue with Prim. "Rue, you were great. Do you want to come over to my house for a sleep over?"

"Yes! Thresh, can I go?" she asks really sweetly,

"You two know each other?" Thresh asks in surprise,

"Yeah dumbo, I am Prims and hers instructors for the Young Canadians, as well as she is Prims best friend. Shame on you for not paying attention to your sister." I spit,

"Is that why you've been acting differently?" Thresh asks Rue, she some what glares,

"I know everything Thresh, don't try playing nice. I'm going over. I don't even need to go home first." She says flipping out her phone. "There, I'm getting the limo driver to pick me up from her place."

I smirk at all my old friends as they look at Rue in shock, "Rue, how do you know?" Cato asks,

"I am Prims best friend asshat, pay attention." She says, texting. That's it, I start laughing along with Prim and Gale. Gale comes over and gives me a hug. Everyone else looks at her in shock.

"Lets go." I say, taking Prims and Rue's hands in mine, we walk to my limo.

When we get to the house, or shall I say modern castle, we are laughing. "Did you see their faces, they didn't expect me to say that at all. But Cato is one." Rue whines, I chuckle,

"After what he did, yes, he is one. I never told you girls exactly what they did since you were only eight, but I think you two are mature enough to not tell anyone." They nod slowly,

"Ok, it all started the day I came to Panem High, during ninth grade."

**(FLASH BACK)**

_I was walking down the hall, towards my new locker, when a girl trips me. I fall down onto the tile, dropping the book I was reading, Ink Heart by Cornella Funke. "Well well well, is this new meat to butcher?" the cruel blonde laughs, a boy behind her joining in. I feel hands grasping my upper arms and I am pulled to my feet._

_"Cashmere, Gloss, lay off." The boy said, I turn around to thank him when I see multiple people. we start walking away and they are all introduced by the blonde. "I'm Cato, these are my friends, Clove, Susan, or Fox Face, Thresh, Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta, Johanna, or Jo, and Gale." I smile,_

_"Wassup Gale." I do a man hug with him,_

_"You two know each other?" Clove questions,_

_"Child hood besties, isn't that right Gale." I say, nudging his elbow with mine. He grins and nods. The years that follow were the best of my life. _

_Cato and I had been dating, I had great friends and great grades, but two of those three fell in the beginning of Twelfth grade. My father died in a car accident, leaving me an emotional mess. That day, I will never forget. I was sitting, waiting for Cato. I decided after thirty minutes, I would go find him. I walked around school, until I heard sounds from a janitors closet. I open the door to see a shirtless Cato making out with Cashmere, my enemy. _

_"Kat wait." He started, but I just ran. I ran and ran until I reach the cherry blossom tree me and my friends usually sit under. I start crying in a position that no one would notice I was sad or notice my tears. My friends walked up laughing, _

_"What's up Kitten, what's got you down?" Thresh mocks with strong sarcasm,_

_"What, cats got kit kat's tong?" Peeta jokes, _

_"Why are you crying, your make up looks horrible, by the way, Cato called, said he would be held up." Glimmer smirks, bending down to what I assume is to fix my make up, but I would never find out. I ran off, straight to my car, starting it up, ignoring the sarcastic calls from my friends. The next day, I got excepted to an elite music school, so I transferred. That was the last time I saw them until I won the Voice. I got houses all over the U.S.A. and Canada, doing tours. I saw them in the audience at a few, but totally ignored their calls._

**(FLASH BACK OVER)**

"I never thought my brother would be that cruel. You were right to not tell us. I would have gone home and screamed at my brother for what he did. The press would probably catch wind of this." Rue says sadly, I smile,

"I know what will get your smile back out, swimming and smores!" I exclaim,

"Yay!" they cheer. That night we have a huge sleep over in the pool, on floatable beds. We are woken up by my butler telling us that Thresh is here to pick up Rue. I smile sadly,

"You, little missy, are coming over again this week. How about Saturday?" I ask, she nods happily, pulling on her jeans. Rue practically lives with us so she has a wardrobe in each of my houses and she has a room in each too. I walk out of the pool area, not realizing I am in a black bikini with a wrap around my waist to see Rue off. When we come to the main hall, made of expensive marble I might add, I stop short. Cato, Thresh, Glimmer, Clove, Foxy, Marvel, Jo and Gale are waiting there. "What?" I ask bitterly,

"Why do you freaking hate us. It was a misunderstanding. You won't even give us a chance to explain." Thresh asks,

"Why? I found my boyfriend making out with my enemy, my friends mocking me the day after my father died, no apologies, no 'I'm sorry', so why shouldn't I hate you people?" I ask, everyone there, aside from Rue, Prim and Gale, stand there with their jaws on the floor.

"Your father died the day before. Why didn't you tell us?" Clove says, tears forming in her eyes,

"She doesn't like pity. When you found Cashmere and I, I was walking to meet you, past the janitors closet, I just finished in the pool. I was pulled into the closet by her and she started kissing me, I was trying to push her off when you found us." Cato says,

"Doesn't change a thing. You didn't attempt to make things right, any of you except Gale here." I say, ruffling Gales hair, "If you truly were sad, you would try to make things right. But you didn't. now, leave the premises, or I can call security."


	3. All But True

Cato pov

I never realized how cold Kat was when she was mad. Me and my friends left, feeling worse about her then ever. "This is your fault, Cato. If you tried to fix things with her, this wouldn't of happened!" Jo cried,

"If she didn't catch you with Cashmere, we wouldn't have set her off!" Clove realizes,

"Guys, this wasn't just Cato's fault. It's all of you peoples fault. If you people weren't as cold and if Cato wasn't caught cheating like the jerk he is, this wouldn't of happened, but I am glad you tried. But it is to late." Rue shouts, making their remarks end then and there. I see multiple flashes all of a sudden.

"It's the paparazzi, run!" Clove says over dramatically. When we get to the limo, Rue continues,

"They just got that whole fight on film. You people let her hard child hood secret slip. If she finds out you people let it slip, she will be furious."

I just ruined Katniss's life, she will freak.

Katniss pov

I was watching TV a day after my so called friends came, and I was shocked.

"Super star, Katniss Everdeen, was seen yelling inside her mansion, at her supposed ex-friends Susan Grey, Thresh Kenth, Clove Marley, Glimmer Monro, Marvel Formen, Peeta Mellark, Cato Jones, Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne. This blow up in the plush house let her secret slip, a horrible child hood. Apparently, everyone in the room, aside from Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's Sister and Rue Kenth, Thresh Kenths sister, were friends as children, gone wrong. According to the sources, Katniss was waiting for her boyfriend, Cato, but he was late so she went to find him. And find him, she did. He was kissing her old enemy, Cashmere Marks, in a closet. Devastated, Katniss ran to her usual meeting spot for herself and her friends when the friends came over, being in her words, 'the jerks they were and forever will be' so she ran. What made her break so easily was that Keven Everdeen, Katniss's father, died the day prior to the event. After that, she transferred to the Capitol's Music Academy, the top music school in the world. A few years later, her music career kicked off on the Voice. Who knew such famous people could bring such a sweet girl tears. Effie Trinket, Star Camera News." The reporter, Effie Trinket, signs off, leaving me sitting in my living room with silent tears running down my face.

No, Katniss, stop being weak. You made it through this before, and it will not shatter your world again. now, get up, eat, and head to the set of your new movie. I wish I knew who my costars were, I thought to myself. I walk upstairs, pulling on black skinny jeans, a yellow blouse, black pumps, and black obsidian jewelry. I walk towards Prims room, but remember, she's in Canada for the time being. Walking into the garage, I pick my jet black Porsche, rolling it down the drive way. I reach the set, the first building in the back lot. I walk in to a forest scene, and to my dismay, see Gale waiting for me. "What are you doing here?" I hiss,

"My job, I'm in the movie. Along with everyone else, even Prim and Rue." He says, almost fearing my reaction.

"Is this a joke! Are you lying to me again!" I scream at him, I feel two people take my hands. I look down to see Prim and Rue holding them, leading me away. Jo walks up to me, great, she's the director.

"Kat, no yelling at Gale." She says with a sigh,

"Don't call me that, Mason." I hiss,

"What ever, anyways. You are Jennifer, Gale is Liam, Cato is Josh, Peeta is Alexander, Clove is Isabelle, Prim is Willow, ironically your sister in the movie too, Glimmer is Leven, Foxy is Jacqueline, Marvel is Jack, Rue is Amandla, Thresh is Dayo. Just saying, you get to kill Peeta, if it makes you feel better." I laugh,

"Thanks Jo, sorry about yesterday, I was just really angry." She hugs me, and I surprise both of us my hugging back. "Alright, to work!" I declare, walking to my dressing room. Cinna sees me, and beckons me in. Flavius, Venia and Octavia, my prep team, start working on my makeup and hair, while Cinna focuses on clothes.

"We will be in the movie, I will be your stylist, Lenny. They will be themselves." I semi shrug, not wanting to mess up my hair.

"Kat, your presence is needed on set." Jo says, popping her head inside my room.

"Okay, see you in a minute." I say, getting up from the make up chair and I head towards the door. Cato is standing there, waiting for me, "I do not want to hear it Cato. I mean, Josh, darling." I say with sarcasm,

"So you can forgive Jo, but not me." He says,

"Jo wasn't found in a closet making out with my enemy. It took all the nerve I had to run instead of punching that little…" I trail off, mentally checking every word I could use to fill the blank.

"Anyways, we are going to be lovers here, so get off your high horse and start playing the peasant girl." I clench my fists, so tempted to take a right hook to his face, but take a calming breath and walk towards the first scene. It is in a small house, no bigger then my master bedroom in my smallest mansion, but that's movies for you. Jennifer is trying to calm Willow after a nightmare she has about the reaping. I guess Willow is afraid of going into a persons nightmare, that her life couldn't get any worse, but anyone else could see that was all but true.


	4. Life Is Fine, I Guess

Cato pov

So, I gave up on trying to be nice. Maybe when I was talking to Katniss last I was a little harsh, but she was too. I mean, I didn't mean to cheat on her, Cashmere forced me into that closet, Kat just entered at the worst time possible. Rue and Katniss both say I cheated, which I suppose is true, but man, does that girl need to get over it. Girls are such grudge holders, if I saw Katniss cheating on me, I would probably go and find some other girl, not run and disappear for twelve years. I am sitting in a fake cave set, waiting for Katniss, when she comes in, hair braided like how she wore it in grade school, black clothes and a silver bow and quiver of arrows. I sigh and get into position. Man, this is going to be awkward. "Three, Two, One, Action!" Jo yells and the scene starts.

"Josh." Katniss says lightly, "In the interview, you said you had a crush on me forever, when did forever start?"

"Oh, lets see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair… it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up." I say,

"Your father? Why?" she questions with fake curiosity.

"He said, 'see that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." I say,

"What, you're making that up!" she exclaims, she is a good actor.

"No, true story." I say, "And I said 'a coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' and he said 'because when he sings… even the birds stop to listen.'" I finish,

"Cut!" Jo calls, and I am so relieved. If we continued, we might have gotten up to the kissing scene.

"Thank god." Katniss mumbled, getting up so she wasn't leaning against me. She walked over and started a deep conversation with the others. Apparently, I am the only one not worthy of her forgiveness.

"Cato, I need to talk to you." Jo called from her chair. I stalk over there, fuming because of Kat's childish behavior. "Stay away from Kitty for now. This is no time to get back with her. and by the way, she is not acting childish."

"How do you do that? You always know what I am thinking." I exclaim,

"No, I just know what you would probably be worried or angered about. Kitty is one of those things. She is treating you how your treating her. Lighten up; be nice for once in your brutal life. If you don't, we could have some problems." She says, looking over at the snack table. I sigh and walk over, grabbing a plate full of assorted meats. I hand it to her and her face lights up. "You know my weaknesses. It's kind of sad how well you know me compared to my boyfriend. But, sadly, he gets to flirt with random girls in this movie, my character isn't one of them. Anyways, back to business, I need you to show around a few new people to the set for the sequel, we need to film according to convenience here. Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, you will find them at the beach scenes." I huff, giving Jo a glare for making me play the babysitter, but walk over. I see a girl with beautiful brown hair and dazzling green eyes and a boy with golden skin, bronze hair and deep sea green eyes.

"I can assume you two are Finnick and Annie?" they both nod, "Are you two dating?" I ask, looking at their intertwined hands,

"Oh no, were brother and sister. I took my moms last name, he took our fathers. Tip, don't let him near your girlfriend." Annie says flatly, not one bit of humor indicating she's kidding. I look to Finnick to see him waggle his eyebrows and look at Katniss.

"Okay, so stay away from Jo, the director. She's dating Gale. Also stay away from Susan, there is something going on between her and Thresh, and he is not some one you want to anger." I say, gesturing to each person in turn.

"What about little Ms. Hottie, the one with the braid. She's cute."

"Oh, that's Katniss. She doesn't have a boyfriend. But she will be mine." I say, trying to intimidate him,

"She isn't yours yet, so she is free game." He says, striding over to Katniss and Clove, who are laughing so loud the next movie lot could probably hear them. Well I guess I have some competition. I start to watch them. Finnick obviously introduced himself and Annie, who has joined them. Annie makes a remark, her face in a smirk. Everyone bursts into laughter and they walk towards the lunch area. If I was sort of angry before, I am livid now. Finnick can walk over and flirt all he wants, and Katniss doesn't give as much as a glare at him, but when I am nice, it's glare central.

Finnick pov

The first time I talked to Katniss went well. She laughed, and I must say, it is one pretty laugh. She has a sense of humor, something most girls lack. And best of all, her smile could light up the who city of L.A. we are now eating lunch and talking about the script. I am sort of happy I get to show some skin in front of Katniss, but Cato is her fake lover. All I know is that a lot of the times I had a lover on set, it became real after a while. Then after six weeks, we never talk again. "So, you have a sister, you went to the Capitals Music Academy, your mother is a doctor that didn't even realize that you were in the music business until you won the Voice and your father died in a car crash the day before you found your boyfriend cheating on you in a closet with your enemy. Your life is peachy." I say with sarcasm, she laughs her tinkling laugh,

"Sure. The best part of my life was seeing my sister win two awards at the awards show last week. I am also Prim's and Rue's coach for voice. Life can't get much better, well, it could get better if Cato magically disappeared." She jokes,

"Yup, that would be the life." She gets up, walking to the forest scene, picking up her bow, knocking an arrow and shooting it at the tree. It hits one of the lumps in the bark and Annie and I clap.

"Thank you, thank you." She says dramatically. She lays down, gesturing me to come closer. "I have an idea, lets go swimming on set tomorrow. Jo would get livid, so funny." She giggles, I grin,

"Why wait?" I ask,

"What?" I throw her over my shoulder and run towards the fake cliffs, tossing her into the salty liquid. "I am going to get you for that!" she shouts, climbing out towards me. Uh oh, I sense some problems coming. Eh, I deserved it.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Katniss pov

Finnick Freaking Odair just threw me in a fake ocean, time to update face book. I decided to get back at him and fake not being able to swim. "Finnick, help! I can't swim!" I exclaim, letting the water come up around me. I start letting my head go limp and I see Finnick tare off his shirt and dive into the water to come after me. He comes and grabs my torso, so I am facing him. I start to kick with ease and he frowns,

"You could swim?" he says flatly,

"Yup." I say quickly and I dunk him. Holding his head under water with one hand. I let up and he pops up, but flips over me, pulling me into the water upside-down. We start a splash battle, but we get interrupted by Jo yelling at us, calling us, and I quote 'little immature children can't do anything right. So what if Kat has awards, I have this studio' and then flipped us the finger on both hands saying, 'oh look, I can count to two'. We get out, hanging our heads dramatically low. She hands us the towels she got and smirks, "you people need to take off your clothes, you might catch a cold." I glare at her and pull off my shirt and pants. I end up in my favorite red silk bra and matching panties with a towel wrapped around my body with my hair draping my shoulders, while Finnick is in his my little pony boxers. I snort when I see them and walk off to talk to my friends. They are laughing their faces off, because no one but me would pull that on Jo's set.

"You might want to get dressed, wouldn't want everyone to see you." I voice says from behind me, I turn to see Cato.

"It's not like you haven't." I smirk at his expression while everyone yells 'burn'.

"God, so annoying." He says, looking up, as if hoping an angel would come and help.

"You look as if your looking for an angel, and if you are, she's right here." I circle my hips once and strut towards my trailer as my friends burst into laughter. When I come out, Finnick is doing over exaggerated movements in a conversation with Jo and Cato.

"Nice boxers," I comment, flipping on a ruffled red tanktop, "Where did you get them?"

"They were a gift." He defends,

"From who?" Cato snorts,

"My sister!" he exclaims,

"No, I didn't give hi those." I hear Annie yell from the snack table,

"Fine, they're from my other sister."

"You don't have another sister."

"Fine, their really from my mom."

"Your moms dead." I point out,

"Their a gift from beyond the grave!" he yells, causing everyone to stop and stare. I break down into uncontrollable laughter. I end up on the ground with Cato and Jo, trying not to pee our pants.

After we get cleaned up, I get to do my least favorite scenes, the bedroom scenes. I lay on the bed in my bra and shorts, waiting for them to call action so I can start screaming. "And… ACTION!" Jo calls and I thrash and scream. I fake door opens and Cato rushes forward, gripping my arms like the script describes.

"Shhh, Jennifer, it will be ok. It's ok." Cato sooths, I sniffle and bury my head in his chest. He kisses me, and I lean against him. We kiss again, this time longer and we change our position until we are in a fake sleeping position.

"Josh, why does this happen?" I question,

"We killed people Jen, these are the repercussions." He replies, I nod and lay my head on his chest, fake falling asleep.

"CUT!" I open my eyes, but Cato and I stay in the same position. "Move people, we need to film more scenes, next up is the break up scene where Jennifer admits it was all an act." We move to the train tracks and get in place, me holding the flowers Josh gives Jennifer. "ACTION!"

"What's wrong?" Cato asks,

"Nothing." I reply simply, so we continue down set. Haymitch enters and walks towards us,

"Great job you two, now just keep it up in the districts until the cameras are gone. We should be good." We watch him go back to the shell of a fake train and Cato turns to me,

"What's he mean?" Cato blurts,

"It's the capital. They didn't like the stunt with the berries."

"What? What are you talking about?" he asks, fake confusion written all over his pretty face. Wait, Pretty? No, just no.

"It seemed too rebellious. So, he has been coaching me through the last few days. So I didn't make it worse." I say,

"Coaching you but not me?" he says,

"Yeah, he knew you were smart enough to get it right."

"I didn't know there was anything to get right. So I guess the last few days, and… back in the arena… it was all just some strategy you two worked out?"

"No, I mean, I couldn't even talk to him in the arena, could I?"

"But you knew what he wanted?" I bite my lip, "Jennifer?" he drops my hand and I take a step, as if to catch my balance. "Was it all for the games, how you acted?"

"No, not all of it." I say, tightly gripping my flowers,

"How much? No forget that, the real question is how much is there going to be when we get home?

"I don't know. The closer we get to district 12, the more confused I get."

"Then let me know when you have it figured out." I hear him walk away, to the train. I turn, and he just gives me a small sad smile that anyone could see is forced. He steps inside, and I turn, gripping the flowers so tight the stems snap, one by one, dropping to the ground and get ruined, like everything in her life.

"CUT!" I am so relived when it's called because that means I can go home.

_One Week Later_

we have to do, yet another, bedroom scene. This time, it is another nightmare. I lay in bed, in the usual bra and shorts, waiting. I have gotten so into character that I now sleep like this, not that I get any. My sleeps have been fitful and short, leaving me tired and irritable. I lay there, and start doing the same thing as before. Cato once again comes in, but we have a different talk then last time, but the results are the same, I have my head on his chest and my eyes closed. This is so comforting, like before my dad died, when he would sneak in my window and sleep with me, only to leave in the morning. I close my eyes, but this time, instead of opening them, I fall into the abyss of dreams. No nightmares.

Cato pov

So we are doing another bedroom scene and Jo calls cut, but Katniss isn't moving. I don't move and then I realize this is exactly like before, when I would sneak in her window, and I use the technique from then. I tip my head and put my head on hers. I feel a steady heart beat and steady breathing. I see Prim waiting, "She's asleep!" I whisper, her eyes flit from me to Kat, and back to me.

"Don't move, this is the first time this week she has been sleeping properly. Normally she would already be crying in her sleep." Prim whispers harshly and I stop trying to move immediately. I feel myself drift off too.

Johanna pov

I come to the set to kick their butts off the bed, but then I see Prim standing over the two sleeping. "What the heck." I whisper, she nods,

"Kat hasn't been sleeping well. Yesterday by now, she would already be crying in her sleep. Just leave them be. We should probably move them to Kat's though, she won't be waking up for a while." I nod absent mindedly, getting some stage workers to move them to my car.

"I'll take them. Just be sure to get all the scenes without them done, ok?" she nods,

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Finnick doesn't go swimming too." Smiling like the good girl she is, Prim skips off to find Gale. I sigh, looking at them sprawled out on the bed, what have I gotten into?

Katniss pov

I wake up to the familiar feel of silk, my head resting on someone's chest. I subconsciously kiss him, knowing it must be someone special, other wise they wouldn't be in my bed. He kisses me back and it turns into a make-out session. I finally open my eyes to see Cato staring back at me. Ooops…

"What happened?" I mumble, tired, but better rested then I have been in days.

"I think someone moved us to your house, not that I am complaining. This bed is comfy." He says, sitting up and jumping a little for good measure. I lay back looking at my clock. About eleven at night.

"You might as well stay here for the night, it's eleven." I say, I would continue but a yawn cuts me off. I feel him wrap his arms around me, pulling me into his bare chest. Then I realize what we're wearing. He's in a pair of bower-briefs and I am in a bra and shorts. eh, it's not like this isn't a repeat from before. I settle into his chest and close my eyes.

"You know, you really shouldn't kiss the person you would be sleeping with for the next few hours. He may get tempted." I laugh and roll on top of him,

"Oh really, how tempted?" I ask, leaning forwards. He pulls me into a long, hot kiss and mumbles, 'very' on my lips. We don't get much sleep that night, but the kissing was nice. I missed him, and I don't think I realized that until now.

* * *

**_A/N: So, I would just like to say that I find the set is the main place where the funny stuff happens and off set is where the serious Cato's-going-to-get-Katniss-back stuff happens, exept for a few flirty parts and the who sleeping thing, but awwww, Cato has the magic touch *Snicker*. Please continue to read and review, and read, did I mention review… please? P.S. pretty please with Cato on top check out my new story, _****_Lost, But Not Gone_****_-Vanessa Knight_**


	6. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Cato pov

Sleeping with Katniss like the old times was nice, but in the morning, it was overly awkward. I opened my eyes just as she was pulling on her shirt. Got up, walking over and kissing her, but it wasn't like last night. No one could know about us, if they did, the press would break them up, even further this time. The warm water on the shower created steam from Katnisses shower, so when I go in for mine, the room is already warm. We go to work, not saying anything, just waiting for the teasing to start.

"So, Kat, you get a good sleep?" Jo asked, nudging her with her elbow,

"Yes, I did, thanks for asking. Now, I need to start acting!" she exclaims, like it's a plan to save the world. She runs off before anyone can ask any questions. Jo turns to me,

"So, did you get lucky or did you wimp out and sleep through it all."

"Psh, I aint telling." I mock, but a voice interrupts me,

"Yes, what did happen?" I turn to see Finnick standing there with a disapproving face on. He huffs, "Can we talk." Jo has the sense to walk away before things get ugly, so Finnick leads me to the training room set, which has already been shot at for the day, so it's abandoned.

"What?" I ask, I really need to go find Katniss and talk to her, maybe kiss her a little but definitely talk to her. Mainly about Finnick and what's going on between them.

"You and Katniss, what's going on between you two? Are you dating or are you just randomly sleeping with each other?" I like how this kid doesn't beat around the bush, he gets to the point.

"We have a definite connection if that's what your asking. We literally fell asleep, nothing more." I lie, knowing I don't want to aggravate an already angry man. His expression relaxes,

"Good, good. That's good."

"Why, do you like Katniss?" I inquire,

"Is it that obvious? It seems like she is oblivious to anything the opposite gender does to flirt with her."

"It's a reflex for her, so she doesn't get hurt. When she just came to our school in ninth grade, every boy flirted with her, so it almost became normal to her. so now she ignores the male gender's flirting attempts." _Except for mine_ I think.

"Okay, I was just asking. I think I am going to ask her out on a date." Now that shocked me. Finnick Odair, the womanizer, falling hard for a girl. He never asks them out, he waits for them. I nod in fake approval, walking over to Katniss briskly,

"Hey, we need to talk." I say, pulling her into a closet, she looks up at me, waiting for an explanation. "We need to go public."

"Why?" she questions,

"Cause Finnick wants to ask you out, he just pulled me to the side asking about the whole us sleeping together thing and freely admitted it." Instead of an answer, she just pulls me down to her by my shirt and kisses me. It starts turning into a full out make out session when I break away, "So I take that as a yes."

"No duh. Hows my hair? We need to go out there so we don't look suspicious. We are getting interviewed for the movie tomorrow, we can announce it then. If Finnick asks me out, I will turn him down nicely. No need to make him upset." She puts carefully, thinking out every word.

"Alright, shall we go?"

"We shall."

**_A/N: so, they are going public! Eeek, so exciting! So, my last authors note said to check out my story Lost, But Not Gone, scratch that. The new version of it is Everdeen Redone and Lost, But Not Gone will be deleted tomorrow. Please read and review!-Vanessa Knight_**


	7. Going Public

Katniss pov

Cato and I were sitting in the training room set, preparing for our interview. This is when we go public. We are sitting on our chairs, holding hands and chatting. A third chair has been set out for our interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, from the award show. He comes in, but as a shock, he died his hair blue for this interview. At least it's better then the crimson at my last interview. "So, you two. Ex's that are lovers in a movie, how is that going." He asks right off.

"Well we aren't exactly ex's anymore." I hint,

"You're together? Well that just proves movies are good for you, helps you find true love." Caesar jokes, but it's true.

"Yeah, they are good for you. They help you through life. It's kind of like the movie My Journal of Life, one of my first movies. It's about leaving your home and finding yourself, that's exactly what was happening to me. Acting and singing has helped me survive." I say, not meaning to but Cato just looks at me with love, so I am all good.

"That makes sense Kitten, that makes sense. I remember when I found out you were a singer slash actor, I was ecstatic for you, but I was sad I wasn't there for you. I buried my life in my work as a full time CEO and part time actor. Right now my assistant is handling the company. " Cato says, using my old nickname. I smile, remembering the day he started calling me that. It was my sixteenth birthday, we had been dating for about two months and I was having a masquerade ball. My mother let me plan it, since she was to busy. I had the best food, clothes and music.

"Hello, earth to Katniss." Caesar laughs,

"Hmmm, wait, what?" I ask,

"Well someone was lost in thought. I said, when was the first time you performed?"

"Coincidentally, I was just thinking about that. It was at my sixteenth birthday. My mother was busy so I planned it. It was a masquerade ball. I sang one of my favorite songs at the time, Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. I had lots of praise for it. That was the first time I really truly performed, before, I sang all the time when I was out hunting with my father when I was five." I sigh contently at the memory,

"Ooooooh, Cato, better not break this girls heart, she might shot yours. So your good with a gun?" a gun, are you serious, a pity tool.

"No, I shoot a bow and arrows, that's why I didn't need training for the movie. Would you like to see?" Caesars eyes widen and I laugh, "It's safe, I wont shoot you or mister muscles over there." I say gesturing to Cato. Annie walks over with my favorite set bow and arrows and I take aim at the target across set. After I have an idea of how far it is, about thirty meters, I knock an arrow, not bothering with the sight. I release the bow, using my old trick of tucking my hair behind my ear. The arrow lands with a loud thump, an X shot, a ten, a bulls eye. I turn to see a shocked Caesar and a proud Cato. I sit down, and the interview goes on with useless topics like the make up brands I use. When all and all is done, I head over to grab a snack, but I am pulled into a closet. Finnick and Peeta stand there, disappointment etched into their faces. Finnick is the first to speak,

"Why him, why not us." I look at them, seriously.

"First of all, Peeta, you never made a move, and Finnick, I love Cato. That's all." I just walk away, not wanting my happy mood to be ruined even more.


	8. Up In Flames

Katniss pov

Over the next few days, Finnick and Peeta try and be extra nice, wear nice clothes that show off their muscles but I don't give them a glance. All of my attention is either on Cato or acting. One bedroom scene ended in one huge make out session, so Jo started filming other scenes that didn't involve us, for which I am grateful. Finnick and Peeta are watching from the side, not knowing that I am aware of their stares. Their faces are in a mix of envy, disgust and sadness. They seriously need girlfriends. On the last day of filming, we are down to the acid smoke scene in catching fire, where Jennifer and Josh are with Finnick's and Mag's characters are running away from the fog that makes it hard to move. I run slowly, making my right leg stiff and trailing behind me, while Finnick and Cato are doing their own little version of running. Suddenly, we all fall and trip, knowing the smoke will stop following. Crawling towards the beach, we reach the water. Jo gave us smoke capsules to pop when our 'wounds' were under water. After popping them all, we get organized. We take of our jumpsuits, knowing the animation will cause them to look damaged. That leaves the boys in their boxers, and me in my under wear. Finnick gives me unnoticeable glances, his eyes raking over my body. When Jo calls cut, I whisper to him, "See something you like." I snicker at his expression, his face tinged red and his eyes wide. Sucker. I go over to Cato, who is toweling off. Kissing him lightly, I look into his eyes. "Are we going to your place or mine?" I question just loud enough for me, Cato and Finnick, who is very close by, to hear.

"I don't know, let's say yours. Wouldn't want a perfect Saturday night to be wasted." He says with a wink. I hit his arm as a reaction, such a dirty mind. Lately, we've been sleeping together, he's been keeping the nightmares away. Reaching the snack table, I turn to look at Prim, who is talking to Gales younger brother Rory. She is blushing like crazy and he's just laughing. Yup, that is a girls usual reaction to the Hawthorne boys. I laugh to myself, how cute are they? I look to the clock and the board, realizing the last scene is coming up in the next five minutes, so I run to my dressing room, pulling on the assigned clothes over my black undergarments. The last scene is where I get to watch Prim get fake blown up and die. Every protective big sisters dream right? Taking my place, I raise my gun, training it on the peacekeepers, but all the stares are looking at the sky. Parachutes rain down on us, full of food and medicine. But that's when the fake bombs go off. They just make a sound and we act like it's real, there are screams, but mine are the loudest, crying for my sister. All of a sudden, I fall forwards, because of extreme heat and pain, the cause behind me. The world gets more and more disoriented as I fade out, looking into the blue eyes of my sister and Cato.

Cato pov

I don't know how it happened. Someone snuck a real fire blast on set and set it up behind Kat's mark. She falls forward, her entire back lit up like a torch. As she closes her eyes, she makes I contact with me. Her eyes are so full of pain that I can't stand it. Pulling off my shirt, I smother the flames with the fabric. An ambulance is flashing outside and the workers pull me out of the way, but I don't fight them. All I can think about is Katniss and the charred flesh all over her back.


	9. The Girl on Fire, Literally

? pov

I knew the fire would work. I guess the girl on fire was all burned out. She won the voice and stole the entire show from my granddaughter and son! They are much better actors, singers, and people then she will ever be. I know my off springs would disapprove of this method, fight that she won fair and square and she had all the rights in the world to be angry at them for what they did to her in their younger years. But mark my words, Cashmere and Gloss Marks are, and forever will be, the best in the business. Let's just hope my puppets realize that.

Katniss pov

I wake to a burning pain spread across my back. Oh, I know why. Some idiot tried to light the girl on fire, on fire. I felt a pressure on my hand, meaning someone was holding it, so I opened my eyes to see Cato gripping my hand in his, looking at the door, as if expecting someone to come in. "Cato, stop staring at the door. Just cuz' you look at it does not mean it will move because your mind tells it to." I say, getting a little creeped out by the intensity of his stare.

"Ok, Kat, your awake! I was so worried!" he says, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little pissed at the people that thought it would be fun to have a human barbeque. Not cool." I state, pulling him in closer by his tie, giving him a kiss. "Why are you wearing a tie, not that I'm complaining." I say when we finally break away.

"Oh, I was just out at an interview about the whole human barbeque thing. I agree, not cool. Just incase your worried, Prim's fine." A weight I didn't realize was there lifted, and I felt more at peace.

"Where is she?" I question,

"Probably at Cloves. They have been getting along really well lately." As if on cue, they walk in laughing with Rue, holding a huge box. They stop when they realize I'm awake and staring at them.

"Sorry." Clove and Rue say while Prim just shouts, "Katniss!" running over to give me a hug.

"Hey little duck, you ok? No cut's, bruises, burns?" I panic at the thought of Prim hurt, or anyone on set. "What about the others? Are they all right?" Prim nods, about to speak but Clove beats her to it.

"Yeah, the fire was aimed for you. Since it's a closed set, it has to be an inside job." I chuckle, Clove could almost always tell if your lying, and tell where anything was aimed from or at.

"Yes, I understand that, but why are they trying to kill me?" I ask wanting a relal answer, not just 'because'. Cato looks me in the eye, saying one word, and one word only,

"Revenge."


	10. A Clue

Katniss pov

"Revenge for what!" I exclaim. I don't think I'm a bad person, am I?

"I don't know Kat, please calm down!" Prim and Rue exclaim at the same time.

"It's ok, I'm ok. I'm not dead, neither are my friends and family. Ok, I'm calm." I say quickly.

"Here, lets talk about this tomorrow. You missy need to get home and sleep this thing off. Let's go! Hup two three four, left right left right!" Clove exclaims with a mock salute to me, marching out of the room with Prim and Clove. I sigh, how is that chick twenty eight, she acts like she's two.

"Is Clove a two year old in a twenty eight year old's body?" Cato asks, voicing my thoughts.

"Probably. It is the most likely explanation." I say, trying not to laugh at his confused face.

"Lets go. I'll grab the wheel chair while you sit, and stay."

"Woof." I say with a smirk, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ha ha, so funny. It will be hard to live with a girl that thinks she's the funniest thing on earth in my life." He says, folding down a chair.

"Think? I know I'm funny!" we laugh, heading out to see the rest of the group waiting anxiously. Glimmer and Foxy run up first, taking turns hugging me carefully, then Thresh and Peeta, then Annie and Finnick. As all the people come up, I notice that Finnick and Peeta have the most worry in their eyes, other then Cato. These boys do not know when they are rejected, do they? Cato shoos them off, sending them to pull the limo around. When we're along, he rubs soothing circles on my hand.

"Love you Cato." I say as I drift off, barely hearing his next words,

"Love you too Kat."

Cashmere pov

I was surfing the web the other day, and I see that Katniss Everdeen, my old arch nemesis, has been hospitalized. Damn it, does he not know when to quit! Gloss and I lost! She won fair and square and I agree that she is better. I regret all the things I did, but does he listen, noooooo! Gloss agrees, we were terrible to her, so of course she would sort of rub it in our face in a discrete way. I need to warn her, she doesn't deserve this, and I have an easy way of doing it.

Katniss pov

When I wake up, I immediately feel the strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. Opening my eyes, I see I am back in my own bed, and Cato's soft breath is on my neck. I squirm a little, not liking how numb my back is. Cato must have woken because he climbs out of bed, coming around to me. "Hey, I put numbing cream on your back so it didn't hurt. Are you okay?" I nod, trying to sit up, but before I could try properly, Cato sits my up.

"Thanks. I'm going to call my butler to grab the mail." I say, reaching for my phone. He picks up on the second ring,

"Hello miss Everdeen. I am on my way up with your usual and the mail."

"Alright, thank you." I hang up, throwing my head back, wanting the investigation to be over so I could go kick that scums ass.

"I'm going to take a shower, then run your bath. If you're in pain, just call." He says, kissing my forehead and jaw. I close my eyes, waiting for his footsteps to fade and the water to turn on. A rap on the door causes me to open my eyes, and I see my butler holding a pumpkin spice steamer and my mail, along with a cookie.

"Thank you. If you would inform the kitchens that I will be eating in the lounge today." He nods with a grim smile, floating out of the room. I flip through the mail. Bills, bills, bills, letter, bills, wait… letter? No return address, no name. Reaching over to my side table, I grab the knife I use as a letter opener and slice the top. It says three words; watch your back. What does that mean? Huffing, I toss it into a drawer with the knife, settling back down into the covers.

Cato comes out, in jeans and a tee shirt, to move me to the bathroom, but I struggle away from it, not wanting my thoughts to be interrupted. "Ok, Kat, what's up? You need to clean your burn." I sigh, I know I need to tell him, but I don't know how.

"Okay, I got this letter, no return address, no name, only three words. Watch your back, but I guess that didn't work!" I gesture to my back,

"Oh crap."


	11. Revenge

Cato pov

I just realized who would want revenge. Who ruined her life? Who competed with her on the voice? Who has the reputation to pull it off? Cashmere and Gloss, who else? They could pay off some one on set; they could get a pass to do it themselves for crying out loud! I storm from the house, driving right to their mansion on the other side of the city and banging on the door. Gloss opens the door, Cashmere not far behind him. "You two. You two did this to Kat! First you ruin her childhood, next her career and now kill her! you two are sinking to an incredible new low." I growl, stomping away, not waiting for a reply.

Cashmere

That note, it wasn't enough. So I go to my room for another one, writing a little more information on it to lead her to the criminal that did this. Only problem, Gloss and I are living with that person, so they could easily trace it back to us instead of him! Licking the envelope, I seal it, handing it to my butler to mail, lets hope this is enough.

Katniss pov

It has been a few weeks since the attack and I am feeling better. So far, I have gotten three notes, not many words on each. The fist one was Watch your back, the next said Don't trust and the third one said Look for the spy. Look for the spy? Was there a person on set that did this, or is it the person messing with my head. The only people that have gotten to me this much before are Gloss and Cashmere. Only problem is, is that there is no evidence that they did it, or sent to notes, or made my life a living hell. It might just be all me, I might wake up, being sixteen again. but life isn't a fairy tale and there will be no happy endings for all of us. Those people will pay, and I will make sure of it!


	12. A Dream Gone Wrong

Cato pov

I'm a bit worried about Katniss. Ever since I told her my suspicion, she has been acting like she is planning a war. But the scary thing is, she has enough money to stat and win a war, even though after guilt would consume her. Everyday I wake up in her bed, help her with her back until the burn is all healed, run her bath and then we just spend the day doing what ever we want or have to do. Today, we are going to have a movie marathon with the others. When we finally get downstairs after a long make out session, we see everyone there, waiting on the couches and chairs. Clove, Prim, Rue and Thresh all take one o the extra large couches, Rue sitting on Thresh and Prim on Clove. Peeta, Marvel, Glimmer and Foxy are spread across the various chairs. Finally, Kat and I take our place on the love seat and we start our movie marathon. We end up watching movies until everyone falls asleep again, ending the perfect day in a perfect way. But nothing is perfect. A huge bang on the door wakes us, and I groggily stand up. Stomping to the door, I throw it open and a flash of light blinds me. When I close my eyes, a piece of fabric covers my eyes and rope binds my hands. They drag me outside, and shove me into what I assume is a van. "Now that the insanity is over, what the hell!" I exclaim, struggling against my binds.

"Shut it blonde. We are here trying to help. Your girlfriend is in major danger." A woman's voice says,

"Yeah, danger of being famous." A sharp pain in my face tells me that some one, it had to be a man because the hands are large and calloused.

"No, someone is trying to kill her dumb ass. There is a traitor within your group, never forget how weak people are. Katniss seems strong, but really she is the same girl from before, crushed and sad. Now listen and be a good boy." The man says,

"Now, we have been leaving hints. If you didn't notice, there are texts on your phone, letters that have gone to Katniss that I doubt she showed you, and subtle hints that the person drops. On the scene, you probably never read the reports, there was a glass shard with a piece of a liquid on it. That liquid was vanilla perfume. At the house, when Katniss's story leaked, there was foot prints of stilettos leading to the door frame and walked away, looking like they were a few hours old. The person knew you would go to her house and she would freak at you. This person has known you for a long time, knows your habits. Don't forget it." The van door slides open and I am hauled back to the living room.

"Why won't you tell me?" I whisper, not in the mood for games.

"What fun is that?" the woman whisper laughs, trotting back to the door with the man. I notice my ropes have been cut and I pull them off and pull my blind fold off, throwing them into the garbage and settling down by Katniss again. I fall asleep, thinking it's all a dream.

I wake to lips on mine, and I know it's Katniss. I kiss her back, pulling her onto my lap. "Hey Kat." I say, opening my eyes. She smiles up at me, leaning into my chest.

"What happened to your hands?" Rue asks, looking into the room from the kitchen. Looking down, I see red, raw bands of skin. So that wasn't a dream, and Katniss is in danger.


	13. Finding You

Cato pov

My eyes widen at the sight, pushing my long sleeved shirt over the skin. "Nothing, must have been the cuffs of the shirt." I lie quickly, wanting to change the subject. Katniss, noticing my lies, looks at me with eyes narrow.

"Sure, anyways, on a brighter topic, I have my first concert in weeks tonight! I am so happy, I am still figuring out the play list though." I jump at the change in topic, not wanting them to revert back to my wrists.

"Umm, go with Safe and Sound, Trust, The Cave and Paparazzi." I suggest, naming my favorite songs by her.

"Good choices, I will text my manager about those songs and while I do that, can you go pick out some clothes for me to wear today?" she asks sweetly, I shrug. Getting to see Katnss's underwear and the letters in one trip, not a bad deal.

"Kay, be back in a sec." I stumble up the stairs, still half asleep. Getting to her room, pull a nice skirt and top for her, with underwear and shoes. Then I rub my hands together, where does she keep her letter opener. The letters would be with that, most likely. Sneaking to her bookshelf, I go through it quickly. Not finding it, I move to her desk and side tables. Desk, no. Right side table, no. Left side table, bingo. I grab the three pieces of paper by the knife so I read them fast. Each having fragments of sentences on them. The first, she showed me, Watch your back. Next says Don't trust and the third is Look for the spy. All things these mystery people told me. They are writing them, so they told me what to expect. I thought it was a dream but no. A shuffling on the stairs alerts me of some one coming. I shove the papers neatly back in the drawer and slide it closed. Picking up the clothes, I walk to the door. Katniss is walking up the stairs, loudly and slowly. "I'll run your bath." She looks up from the stairs with a grateful face on. Running the bath, I test the water and pour the right oils and ointments in the water for her back, even if it's mainly healed, they don't want to take a chance of infection. I go come out of the bathroom to see Katniss slumped on her bed.

"Cato, why does life hate me?" she asks, sounding like a small child.

"Life doesn't hate you, the people in this life do." Wait, that came out wrong.

"That's suppose to make me feel better?" she snorts, rolling to her feet. "Tell the others I will be down later. Any problems give me a call." That's one thing I love about Katniss's house, she has a phone beside her bath tub so that she can talk on the phone while soaking in warm water. Nodding, I scamper from the room, needing to get all of this figured out.

Coming down stairs, I call to my friends that I need to grab more eggs and that I will be back soon. Running to my car, I jump in and drive to the only person I have been able to confide to for, well, ever. Stopping in front of an older house in a rich neighbor hood, I knock on his door. Squabbling behind the door prevents it from opening for a moment, bu then the creaky hinges screech open. There, standing face to face with me, is Brutus, my uncle.

Katniss pov

Cato is acting strange, and I am determined to get to the bottom of it. If he's cheating, I will kick his ass. If he is keeping secrets, I will kick his ass. If he is drinking at random times, well that still deserves a smack upside the head. When Rue asked about the ropes, he paled and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Just now, he seemed on edge. Lounging in the silky water, I consider my situation. I could pin him and make him tell me, but he's to strong for the method I use on Prim. I could kiss it out of him, which would be both manageable and pleasurable. But then, I could also go to his one confident that has been there for him since he was a kid. It just so happened that his confidant's wife is my manager in secret, not wanting Cato to find me over the years. Okay, yes it's stupid for me to expect his aunt to keep this huge secret from him, but it has worked for ten years and she is the best in the business. Getting out of the water, I slide the clothes Cato picked for me on and I rush down stairs, saying I have to talk to my manager. Driving to a rich community, I pull up and see three figures at the door. The first is Enobaria, my manager, the second is her husband and the third is none other then Cato Jones himself. Well he just got busted, my friends said he was getting eggs. "Cato, darling, what are you doing here?" asking with mock cluelessness, I walk up and kiss him on the cheek, winking to Enobaria.

"The question is what are you doing here?" he sputters, looking shocked.

"Visiting the best in the business, Enobaria is my manager." I say with a hint of smugness.

"Seriously, she could have found you for me six years ago! That is so unfair, we could have been married by now." Married. That word, the M word. It bothers me. Ever since my father passed, I have feared it. It broke my mother and now, it might break me. Noticing my hesitation, Enobaria pulls me into the house. She knows how I feel about love, the same thing happened to her when she was young. A parent died, the other goes into a crippling depression and is never the same again. she was the kid in the middle of the mess, but it was just her. no siblings to help, no one to go to. That's where we started, we had those things in common and it expanded to a friendship of multiple interests.

"Don't worry, if he was going to pop the question, he would tell Brutus, despite the fact that you might find out through me." Enobaria assured me and I sighed in relief. Love is a possible weakness, because, one day, it's going to get the best of us all.


	14. Define Love

Clove pov

We sit at Katniss's table, waiting. They have been gone for an hour now, so I start feeling worried. What if Katniss was attacked again but this time there was no one there to help her? Or if her car had been sabotaged and the breaks don't work and BOOM CRASH BANG, she's deader then a steak. I know that everyone is worried because when the doorbell rang, they jumped like they had been electrocuted. Me, being the only responsible one, I go to get the door and here is a few more of Katniss's friends, Peeta and Finnick.

"What are you two fools doing here?" I ask, tapping my foot impatiently,

"We need to talk to Katniss, but I am assuming she isn't here because her car is mysteriously missing from the drive way." Finnick analyzes, looking the yard over.

"How do you know it's not in her garage?" I ask,

"I just know okay!" well then. Finnick Odair is officially a stalker.

"Well she won't be back for a while, come back later." I say shortly, slamming the door in their face's. I stalk back into the kitchen, growling lowly.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Rue laughs looking at my anger-contorted face.

"Two people by the names of Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair. I swear they stalk Katniss. They knew she wasn't home since her car wasn't in the drive way and when I confronted them about it, like how could they know that she isn't home. Her car could have been in the garage." I say, plopping down on the empty chair beside Thresh. He sighs, grabbing another waffle that Prim made.

"They are obsessive. Do they not know how to get rejected?"

"Nope. Finnick doesn't but Peeta has been rejected all his life. You'd think he could take a hint." Annie says, coming in the back door. "I'm sorry about their behavior. Finnick is so used to getting every girl he wants ever since he was born. I have seen him take girls and then toss them aside after a day. Longest relationship he has ever been in was two months. Apparently, the girls are always fan girls. Always trying to take what he can't have." Annie pops a piece of Threshes waffle in her mouth and smiles.

"Getting over a crush is hard. I remember I had a crush on Jo for a long time and I didn't get over it. But this is one of the times it pays off." Gale says, wrapping an arm around Johanna's blushing form.

"Yeah, I guess, but did you ever stalk her?" I ask, getting to the point.

"Maybe." Gale smirks as Johanna punches him. "Owww, that isn't very nice." He whines, rubbing his already bruising arm. Laughing, we all get up and take a seat in the living room, which has a perfect view of the driveway. Glimmer stats to tap her foot and Foxy starts to text, making an irregular beat I can't stand. A sudden bright light flows through the lightly curtained window. I jump up, taking this as an excuse to get away from the torture. Stomping to the door, I throw it open to see Katniss texting.

"Hey Clove. I just talked to Enobaria, I got you all tickets for the concert and there will be ribs back stage."

"Ribs!" I scream like a five-year-old, jumping up and down.

"Oh calm down. We can ribs anytime we want, remember?" she says, taking off her coat and shoes.

"Yeah, but they are never as good as the ones back stage." We both crack up because we know it's true. Skipping to the living room, Katniss pulls Prim to her feet and they start to dance.

"No, this isn't random at all." Thresh says sarcastically, I fake gasp,

"The all mighty lord Thresh is able to use sarcasm, who would have thought." Rue says, bowing lowly and grinning like a fool.

"Rue."

"Yeah?"

"Run." Rue squeaks and runs towards the pool. I follow just in time to see her jump on the huge inflatable bed and paddle away with a foam noodle.

Cato pov

"I didn't know she was Katniss's manager! Why didn't you tell me Brutus?" I exclaim when Enobaria pulled Katniss into her office.

"She used the law. Contracts kid, learn to use them." He syas, sipping what looks and smells like coffee.

"What ever. Still, we could have been married!" I mutter under my breath, imagining Katniss in a white dress.

"Kid, she wanted to stay hidden. Don't go looking for things that don't want to be found. You also could have been married to anyone of your friends by now, like Glimmer. She kept hitting on you, but you consistently kept denying. Yes, she isn't Katniss, but she is a girl." Brutus says, clapping me on the back. Katniss comes out after a few minutes, saying she has to run.

"Love you Cato." She says with a quick peck on the cheek. Swaying her hips naturally, she walks to her car and starts it up.

"Boy, your lucky she wasn't taken before you found her."

"Good point. I won't screw up this time."

"This time, what about next time?"

"I'm trying to make it up to her, but it feels like it isn't working. She's turning cold and detached again."

"Well has anyone threatened her?" Brutus laughs, I guess he doesn't read the news paper.

"No." I laugh nervously. Brutus is right, this time and next time, I won't mess up.


	15. Fighting Fame Part 1

Foxy pov

I get that some one threatened her life, but even so, Katniss is acting strange. If it was that she could tell us and not keep secrets, but I guess it's precautions from getting her life broken again. She had a hard life, her father dying, running off to a music academy and then becoming famous. Everyone says that she is the most glamorous person, but I know it's a lie. Being famous means giving up privacy, freedom, and most important, honesty. You have to lie to get what you want and what you want was made from lies. I know one thing, when Cato came back to her, he was her worst mistake.

Foxy pov

I get that some one threatened her life, but even so, Katniss is acting strange. If it was that she could tell us and not keep secrets, but I guess it's precautions from getting her life broken again. She had a hard life, her father dying, running off to a music academy and then becoming famous. Everyone says that she is the most glamorous person, but I know it's a lie. Being famous means giving up privacy, freedom, and most important, honesty. You have to lie to get what you want and what you want was made from lies. I know one thing, when Cato came back to her, he was her worst mistake.

Katniss pov

I look over the papers one more time. Is there any other clues? The parchment was average, as was the ink used. The words are cryptic and explaining the situation to the others using these examples would make them think I'm insane, that is if they already don't. I wait impatiently for Cato, he has been out since before I came out of the bathroom this morning and it is two in the morning and he still isn't home. Probably crashing at Enobaria's. I toss and turn, trying to find a good sleeping position but nothing works. The bed is either to hot or to cold, to lumpy or to smooth. I feel the indent on the mattress where Cato usually lays beside me, but it is nothing more then an empty spot right now. Closing my eyes, I except the fact that the nightmares will come tonight, even after avoiding them for so long. I will see my father die, Cato and Cashmere in that dreaded closet, my friends mocking me. I won't forget it, but they have faded. They will fade until they decide to come back to my dreams, when my worst mistake isn't here beside me.

**_A/N: I am soooooooo sorry about the horribly short chapter but I will write more tonight and it will have another chapter up by Sunday at the latest._**


	16. Fighting Fame Part 2

Cato pov

I never went back to Katniss's house last night, Brutus and I went for a beer and met Haymitch at the bar. He said he saw a shadowy figure on set placing something in the floor the night before the 'accident'. "So you think that's the culprit?" I inquire, eager to tell Katniss she we may have a lead.

"Maybe, Maybe not. It all depends my dear boy on what you think. Is it suspicious enough to report or could it be a fluke and it was just the lighting guy checking the wires?" Gah, good argument. When will anyone have a confirmed lead? Or could the people that kidnapped me before come right out and say who it is! After getting so drunk we couldn't walk straight, we just went to the hotel across the road, which is ironically my own. I wake up with no shirt on and Brutus on my left and Haymitch on my right of the large bed. Sitting up slowly, not wanting to aggravate my already raging headache, I stumble to the shower, hoping the scalding water and steamy air will help. The water burns my skin but I don't care. All my focus is on the attempted murder of my girlfriend. Who would do that other then Cashmere and Gloss? Okay, lots of stars hate her for her fame but none would hate her enough to attempt to kill her! But really, fame is something to accept; there is no way to fight it. I guess I must let the police handle it… No! That's just the hang over talking! I can't just give up on it, like I gave up on her before. No amount of alcohol will change that, even after girls hit on e over the years. I still remember when I asked Katniss out…

_I was sitting on my car, waiting to give Katniss a ride home and talk to her about… something. The spring dance was coming up and I had already rejected the offers of nearly twenty girls, Glimmer and Cashmere included. My vision goes dark because vanilla scented hands covered my eyes. "Oh who might this be?" I say, leaning back and grabbing Katniss's waist, heaving her on top of me then sitting up so she's on my lap._

"_Not funny Cato." She huffs, playfully glaring at me._

"_Oh really, I thought it was hilarious!" she hits my arm then relaxes against my chest. "Aww, is wittle Kitten tired?" I ask in my baby voice, which makes her eyes shoot open. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."_

"_Thanks." She mumbles, jumping onto the pavement. I grin, sliding into the drivers seat and starting the ignition. I flick the radio on and I notice the song, Seventeen Forever by Metro Station. I wish I was this age forever, and then I could be with Katniss, young and active for all eternity. After she dumps her bag in the car, slamming the door with a thud, I drive off. We remain in a strange silence, rather then talk about things that have no importance what's so ever. "Why so quiet Cato?" I laugh nervously, looking at my hands on the steering wheel._

"_Well, I was just wondering would you go out with me?" I mumble barley able to hear the phrase myself,_

"_Pardon?" she asks with a smirk, knowing I'm uncomfortable. So I don't cause us to crash from my probable rejection, I pull into the parking lot by the park._

"_Katniss, we've been friends, no good friends for a while now, and I was just wondering…" I drift off, not knowing what to say,_

"_Spit it out Cato." She says softly,_

"_Will you go out with me. A hell, who am I kidding, you have over half of the male student body drooling over you, why would you pick a dork like me?" I babble, not wanting to be rejected._

"_Cato, look at me." I refuse to meet her gaze and just stare out the window. "Look at me." Finally turning my head, I am met with a soft kiss. Oh my god, the girl I am practically in love with kissed me. Pulling back, she holds my face to make me focus. "I have liked you for more then friends for a while. Okay, nothing to be nervous about. Yes I will go out with you." I grin a little and kiss her again, not wanting the moment to end._

I snap out of the happy memory, knowing I screwed up causing her pain. I will never give up, nor will I abandon her again. I will be her bodyguard from pain, emotional and physical. I will fight for her, not letting it suck her into it's whirl pool of lies. Fighting the fame with every once of strength I have.

_**A/N: Thanks to all my viewers and followers/favorites, plus reviewers, but most of all, thanks to my fantastic new beta Caesar-Flickcerman, love ya!  
**_


	17. Happiness While It Lasts

**Katniss POV**

Over the next few weeks, Cato and I are rarely together, whether it is at home or in public. Rumors are circling that we broke up, but that isn't true… I think. I flip out my phone, pulling up a blank text slot.

_Kat: Hey, where are you?_

_Cato: My hotel closest to you, major malfunction. _

_Kat: What did you do?_

_Cato: Why do you assume it was me?_

_Kat: Because you haven't been home at all._

_Cato: Yeah I have, my house. You do realize we don't live together right?_

I blush as I read Cato's last text. No we don't live together, but it sure feels like it. Making a split second decision, I grab my keys and head out towards my driveway, where Cato had just pulled up. "Cato! What are you doing here?" I ask, running up him.

"We haven't been together in so long, so I came to see you." He replies with a grin, pulling me in for a kiss. It was long and sweet, and I intend to make it longer so I wrap my arms around his neck, trapping him in my embrace.

"I was just coming to see you at your hotel just now. How do you have such great timing?" I ask just before my phone goes off. The text is from Enobaria, saying I have a concert tonight. "I have a surprise concert tonight, will you come with me?" I ask, pulling on his arm, forcing us towards the house.

"Fine, but only because I like you." I laugh,

"You don't like me, you love me!" it's his turn to laugh now,

"What ever floats your boat Kat." I playfully glare up at him as I hit his am. We walk hand in hand to the house, only to be interrupted by Glimmer, Annie and Foxy driving up in a sleek black car with music blaring. I vaguely recognize the song as Alejandro by Lady GaGa before seeing them stumble out of the car, totally drunk.

"They just had to pick tonight to be drunk, we were finally going to have some alone time." I huff, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Who said we weren't going to have alone time. They have to leave when you go to the concert and when we get back, we have the house to ourselves." He whispers next to my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Fine, but if they hurl, they get to clean it up no matter how drunk they are," I say, a small smile displayed on my lips. Cato grabs Glimmer and Annie while I guide Foxy inside and we shove them in a guest bedroom, locking the door so they don't escape and do something stupid, like crash my car. Looking at the time, I panic; I have to be at the location in thirty minutes. "Well, as much as I would love some alone time right now, we need to go." I grab his hand and squeeze it before leading him to the already waiting limo in the driveway.

**Cato POV **

When we got to the location, Katniss had to go to her dressing room to change into her opening clothes. I kicked back and grabbed a drink. I sat on a couch waiting for her to come out. The crowd was cheering, demanding she comes to the stage, flashing lights were everywhere and it smelled of the new perfume Katniss released a few months ago, Burn With You. All went quiet as the lights went out and Katniss was raised onto stage from below. She wore a shimmering dress that caught my eye, but the thing that I noticed was a necklace I gave her when we started to date around her neck.

_The time that Katniss and I were dating were the happiest four months of my life, and now it was coming up, her birthday. I had no clue what to get her, but all I knew was that to avoid anything overly girly, like make-up or clothes. I walked around the mall for hours before coming to a stop at a jewelry store called The Mocking Jay. When I went in, I noticed it was empty, but the opinions of others never mattered much to Kat and me, so I went ahead with my looking. _

_Many things caught my eye, like a silver ring with leaves engraved in the shining metal, a bracelet that was a simple silver and emerald band, but then I found it. A necklace with a discreetly shaped arrows connected together by diamonds, perfect. Simple but Katniss. Buying it, I run directly towards the restaurant we were supposed to meet at for her celebration, much to her objection. Driving there took forever because of traffic, and I got there ten minutes late. Opening the door, the slight creaking alerted everyone of my presence. "Sorry, my bad. Traffic was horrible." I say, taking my seat beside Katniss, who smiled brightly._

"_As long as you're here." She replied, poking my cheek._

As long as you're here… her words swirled in my head. I am here, but I feel like I am not. As much as I want to help, these problems are either out of my competence or something I can't help with. I thought she threw away that necklace, but I guess it was kept for something, a reminder maybe?

**Katniss POV **

Raising from below the stage, I take in the lights, the sounds and the smell of the air. Since this is an outdoor area, I smell the rain. _Great, let's just hope we don't get rained out before my second song,_ I thought to myself. I see Cato staring at my neck, at the necklace I had long forgotten about. I kept it as a reminder not to fall in love; it only leads to heart break. That was the old me, now I at least have hope of finding love instead of pushing it away. I'm not ready for kids, or marriage or any of that overly committed relationship stuff, but I know Cato knows that. For now, I sing and dance, being as happy as possible, because it may not last.

**Glimmer POV **

All I remember from last night is going to a club with Foxy and Annie for a stress relief drink, which turned into two, then three. By the end of the night, we were too drunk to walk in a straight line, let alone drive all the way back to my house, so we drive to Kat's which is only ten minutes away. We pull up to a gag inducing scene, Katniss and Cato kissing. _If they are going to be all in love, do it some where else, _I think_, although it is her house,_ a voice in my head says to me. Oh, what ever. Stumbling to the door of the bedroom, I find it locked, probably to try to keep us from doing something stupid. Well I guess it gives me time to think up some plans…


	18. The Broken And The Dead

**Cato POV**

I wake up to see Katniss beside me, her head resting on my chest. I internally sigh contently. I love being with her, knowing that I could come home every day to this. My mind flickers to her sixteenth birthday party, the first time she sang in front of other people, in public.

I have heard snippets of her singing, but tonight is when she gets to sing a full song. She made a promise she would sing, and since the promise was to Clove, I don't think she would want to break it. I look around, searching through the crowds of people she invited. Everyone was in a masquerade costume, masks and all. The stage was set up for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I see Clove, Foxy, Marvel, Thresh and a very small Prim. They seem to be looking around for her too, so I decide to go and ask them for any ideas on where she is. The lights dim, leaving long shadows across the floor. A girl in a fiery dress and gold mask walks on. I know it's Katniss, along with the others but everyone else doesn't. I guess Cashmere, who is the front row, will be so surprised when she hears Katniss' beautiful voice. She cues the instruments and starts, sending the sweet melody through the large hall. After she finishes the beautiful tune, there is silence before a massive round of applause and demands to see who is behind the mask arise. She smirks at the crowd and invites Cashmere and Gloss to come and take off her mask. They strut on, happy to be in the spotlight and carefully untie the mask, letting it fall into their hands. They have the most hilarious faces I have ever seen, shock mixed with a bit of sadness and anger, priceless. Katniss laughs along with everyone else and strides off stage confidently, leaving them in the spotlight looking like idiots.

That was a good night, I think, before I feel Katniss move in my arms. My eyes flick open and I see her face, still slightly sleepy, looking up at me. Since she still doesn't realize this isn't a dream, I kiss her, determined to get some alone time with her. She wraps her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss, but like always, someone had to interrupt. Foxy, Annie and Glimmer barge right into the room making Katniss and I groan. "Can we never have privacy, in my own house!" Katniss whispers to me, anger clearly showing in her voice.

"What do you people want!" I exclaim, rolling out of bed. That's when I notice it, the tears in their eyes.

"Guys, it's Prim." Katniss shot up, running over to them and holding Glimmer's sobbing face still.

"Tell me what happened." She growls, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Prim was on her way to the airport to head to Canada for a performance that she needed to attend when a drunk driver hit the limo back. She's in the hospital now."

"Stupid drunks! Can they never stop drinking, it's eight in the freaking morning!" I collapse onto the bed in deep thought. Prim, in an accident. What did she do to deserve this? First someone targeting Katniss, now Prim. What about the rest of us, are we safe? I am snapped from my thoughts by a bundle of clothing hitting my face. "Up, we're going to see her." I hear Katniss say from the bathroom. Pulling on the clothes, I grab a now fully crying Katniss' hand and drag her to the waiting limo. Why do people always screw up her life? First her father and then her mother never being there for them. She had to raise Prim by herself, then almost being roasted like a marshmallow on set and now her sister is in the hospital, how could this possibly get any worse?

**Annie POV**

First her, now her sister, when will life give Katniss a break? I mean, I know I lie a bit on where I go and what I do, but does me lying really deserve the repercussions of them getting hurt? The only other people that know are Foxy, well no duh, she's with me, and Glimmer, and I have sworn Glimmer to secrecy, so I think I'm safe. Let's just hope the others don't catch on until Foxy and I are ready to tell.

**Clove POV **

Prim, she's like the little sister I never had along with Rue, how could this happen? The limo driver should have seen him speeding and stopped. I am going to kill the driver of that vehicle, you cannot just be that careless. I am in the waiting room with Katniss, who is having a mental breakdown I might add, and Cato who is trying to get Katniss to focus on a pencil. Yeah, weird, I know. "Cato, what are you doing?" I snap, sick of the awkward silence.

"Trying to get her attention so that when the doctor comes in, she won't have another breakdown." Gah, he has a point. Wouldn't want Kat to jump on the guy and beat the information out of him.

"Okay, fair, but try this." I say, leaning down and pinching her nose so the air wouldn't pass through. Immediately, she jumps up and looks at me, dried tears on her face.

"See, Cato, she was asleep. You really should check these things before being an idiot." I smirk at his stupid expression before grabbing Katniss' hand and taking her chin, forcing her to look at me. "You're going to be fine, and so will Prim. It was just a small crash, she will be okay."

"If you count the drunk driver's car being in pieces, the entire back part of the limo being smashed in like an egg shell and me having a nervous breakdown, then yes, things will be fine." Katniss' voice is weak, tired and worried, that isn't good. She's an actor, emotion doesn't come into her voice often like this. She must be broken on the inside.

**Primrose POV**

All I remember is a flash of light, a strange skidding noise and falling into darkness. The next thing I know, Katniss is leaning over me with the most worried expression I have ever seen. The creases in her brow are more defined then ever, her eyes grey and clouded just like when dad died.

_I remember seeing Katniss running over the hill, coming from the schools direction. "What's wrong Kat?" I remember asking, skipping towards her hunched over form on my chubby toddler legs._

"_It's Dad!" she cried, holding her head in her hands. Peeling away the limbs that block my view of her face, I see her skin is red and blotchy from the tears dried on her skin._

"_What did he do?" I ask, to innocent for my own good. I hear her mumble something; something I could tell was laced with pain. "I didn't hear that Kat."_

"_Dad's dead." She sobbed, taking me into her arms. It took me moments to realize what this meant, that we were on our own. Our mom was never home as it is and now our dad will never come home either._

"Kat." I say in weak voice, making her eyes snap towards my face.

"Prim!" Katniss cries, but then bursts into tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not understanding the situation.

"Prim, it's mom." Huh? What?

"When she heard you were in a car accident and in vital care, she…" I never heard the last part, because I knew what was coming. Our mother, Rose Faith Everdeen, has joined the dead by choice.


	19. Road To Home

**Primrose POV**

I can't believe it, she promised! She promised me when Katniss left that she would never leave! But that is what I should have expected, she is weak willed. When dad died, she tried to follow. But I wouldn't let the only family member in my life at the time disappear, I couldn't. Now I have Kat, and she has dad. "What happened?" I ask strongly, making Katniss' eyes grow wide, probably not understanding why I'm taking this so well.

"Someone called in an SUV driving off a cliff. It landed on the rocks instead of in the water. Mom drove off the cliff, she left us Prim, this time she really did." Oh, that's what's getting her. Ten years ago, when dad died, she zoned out for the few weeks Kat still had in Panem before moving to the music school. Her eyes were dead, she wouldn't eat or sleep, just sit and stare at the wall for what felt like an eternity. Kat finally broke her walls and got moving, but then she had to leave. I made mom vow that she wouldn't leave as long as Katniss was gone. She's back now, so she fulfilled that promise.

"We should have expected this. You know what car crashes do to her. That time she watched one on the news she broke down into tears."

"You're right, she wasn't entirely there mentally but I still loved her. She still loved me even though I left…" she trailed off, looking at my heart monitor.

"Hey! I love you too! Thanks for making me feel special!" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, but still-" I cut her off,

"Nu uh, you are not going to be depressed. As soon as I get out of here, we are going to the lake. Panem is four hours away, and so is the lake, enjoy your time away from civilization!"

**Katniss POV**

Time away from civilization, that's a good idea. "Fine Prim, you win." I sigh heavily and pull out my phone, texting Enobaria the plan. I got a reply immediately, saying I should go and if I don't go by choice, she'll drag me there.

"Awesome, lets get packing!" she squeals, bouncing in the hospital bed.

"When you're released in two days." I smirk at her expression falling, but pat her head. "As soon as you get out we can go. I will pack for the trip before hand then we can go. The usual?" she nods.

"The usual." She confirms. Smiling to myself, I list off the usual assortment of things we use; sleeping bags, cooking tools, four water bottles, clothes and that's it. Down by the lake, there is an old cement house and I have old weapons out there to for hunting so I can supply the food from the wild.

**Cato POV**

"Camping?" I ask, looking at Katniss in shock. Now, she looks like a city girl but before she was an outdoorsy type girl, hunting and camping nearly every weekend.

"Yes, it was Prim's request and I intend to make it happen. It's going to be just the two of use by the lake back in Panem. I just hope things go well," she says with a worried face.

"How couldn't it go well?"

"It could rain, we could be attacked by a bear, we could-"

"Okay! I get it. Gosh, stop being so depressing!" I cut her off, putting my hand over her mouth. I feel a sharp pain in my hand and I notice Katniss' smirk. "You bit me!"

"NO DUH!" she yells, acting like the little kid she used to be.

"Gosh, I remember you being annoying, but this annoying, not really." That earned a smack upside the head, which I kind of deserved.

"Okay, Prim is getting out of the hospital in a few hours so I need to put the two bags in the car. Once we leave, we won't be back for two weeks. Don't kill anyone, that includes Finnick and Peeta. And Glimmer." She adds, slipping out the door with two duffle bags in hand. This will be two boring weeks.

**Katniss POV**

After running out of the house, I drop the bags into the trunk of the Jeep I rented and jump into the driver's seat. I start up the car, hesitantly pressing on the gas peddle, just in case it's touchy, but it turns out well so I drive to the hospital. I see Prim standing at the doors when I pull up, so my immediate reaction was throwing my arms around her as soon as she was close enough. "Camping!" she squealed, jumping up and down in the embrace.

"Yeah, we're doing it the old fashioned way. I hope you like squirrel for dinner," I laugh, poking her nose.

"Let's go, let's goooooo!" Prim ran to the passenger's side to the open window and jumps straight through the gap, landing on the seat with a thump. Trotting around to the driver's side, I get in as a mature adult, but scream in excitement as soon as the door is closed. Pulling out of the parking lot, I do a checklist. Seat belts, check. Bags, check. Prim, check. Radio… I hit the dial and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry blasts through the speakers, check. Speeding down the road, I make my way to the east border of the city, the road to Panem. The road to home.


	20. I Can't

**Katniss POV**

The drive was endless, and it was long after dark when we arrive at the small concrete hut I used to call my second home. Getting out of the car, I walk straight into the shelter. The floor was covered in a blanket of leaves and only one of the four windows remains, but it is old and yellowing. Looking to one corner, I see the pile of wood I collected when I was young is still there along with the old twig broom I played house with. Doing a quick clean of the cabin, I come out to see Prim struggling with the duffles. "Little duck, you can call for help you know." I say to her, taking the large bags.

"Yes, but I am independent too." She says with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. I laugh mentally, but put on a serious face.

"I know, but you can _always_ ask for help. For anything." I say, stressing the word always.

"I know, but some day, you won't be there to help, or can't help and I need to be able to handle it. Whether I can or not is a decision I make, not you. So hand me those bags." Prim declares, grabbing the handles of the duffle bags and ripping them from my hands. I guess she's growing up; losing someone close can do that to a person.

After setting the sleeping bags up in the cabin, I put up three blankets over the broken windows and one large tarp over the door. While Prim occupies herself with starting the fire, I sneak away to an old hollow log, taking out my most prized possessions. My sleek black bow and raven feather arrows slide out of the rotting wood with little resistance, letting me get a full view of them. A few scuffmarks are on the bow, and some of the screw on tips of the arrows that have come loose, easy fixes. My old self kicks in, the images of my father towering over me, helping me shoot.

"_Keep the bow straight Kat. If you do, you can easily shoot that rabbit for stew." My father whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my spine._

"_Dad, I'm one year from being out of high school, I know how to hunt. You've taught me well." I say, pulling the bowstring back and peering through the sight. I move my elbow in, exposing the guard I was wearing on my left arm even more. My left eye squints a little, moving the line of fire at a rabbit that is obviously not paying attention. Letting my hand relax and tuck my loose hair behind my ear, I feel a small jolt as the arrow fires with deadly precision to its target, hitting it straight in the eye._

"_Nice, very nice." My fathers voice calls, I whirl around, I didn't even realize he moved._

Those were the good days, all those years ago. When my mother wasn't a living zombie, when my father was here. If he was here, I probably would be a star, happy and married to Cato. _But love always fails _a small voice whispered in my mind. _It will leave you heart broken, just like your mother, and every other person in the world. Sometimes you can look past it, but you can't. You can't,_ it whispers.

"Katniss, go hunting, you've been standing there for hours, are you okay?" I hear Prim's voice distantly calling. Hours? I've been here for hours? No, she must be hallucinating. I move my stiff arms and walk along the trail, robotically following the steps of my past. I guess I really can't be the same, I can't.


	21. Back To Nature

**Primrose POV**

I am worried for Kat. Ever since she stepped foot on these hills, she has gone back to the old sister she was, which is a good and bad thing. She was overly protective but I could go to her for anything and she always made time for me, but she also zoned in and out of her life, letting her time fade into memories. I can't just sit here and do nothing while she fades away to nothing, just a ghost of what she used to be. She's Katniss Everdeen for crying out loud, some one would miss her if she never came back from this camping trip. Creeping along the trails. I see Katniss aiming the tip of her arrow at a rabbit, its large brown innocent eyes glowing in the dying light. Before I could even blink, an arrow was lodged in its eye. Yup, back to the old days.

**Katniss POV**

After shooting a few rabbits, I go back to the camp site to find it abandoned. Dropping everything, I run around, searching under bushes and rock shelves. "Prim!" I scream, worried a bear, or even worse, a mountain lion had attacked her. Wait, which was worse, a bear or a mountain lion… I have no time for this! When I had finally sat down and started to hyperventilate, I hear a voice behind me. "God Kat, stop freaking, I was grabbing some water from the car." Prim smirks, taking a gulp from the open water bottle.

"I thought you were attacked, or… or kidnapped!" I say, rushing over and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Kat, I know the forest is bringing out the old you, but I am a big girl, I can take care of myself." She smirks, patting my head, "Look whose immature now." I roll my eyes, of course; use my time of worry to make me seem immature.

"Yeah, okay, I was worried. No need to worry about Prim, I guess she doesn't need any food, or shelter. Oh, maybe I should send her off to military school." I say, laughing on the inside but keeping a straight face. Prims smug expression falls almost immediately, a small worry and fear growing in her eyes.

"You wouldn't?" she squeaks, holding her hands together.

"Yes, I wouldn't."

"No, please don't Kat. Please don't… wait you just said you wouldn't! You're so mean!" Prim yells, making flocks of birds take flight.

"No, it was just tricking you into thinking something, that's not mean. Recheck your definition."


	22. The Last Stand

**Katniss POV**

"Come on Prim, let's go! Cato expects us back today!" I scream into the woods,

"Geez Kat, I'm right here." I whip around to see Prim calmly walking to the car and pulling open the door, sliding into the seat. Chuckling, I walk over to the concrete hut one last time, I had a strange feeling I wouldn't be coming back. I grab the remaining duffle and walk out, not looking back. Sliding the duffle in the back, I climb into the drivers seat and start the ignition.

"Alright pretty girl, I need you to do something for me." I say, handing a piece of paper and a pen to Prim.

"What is this for?" she asks, looking down at the items.

"I am turning twenty nine, and a crazy person is trying to kill me, so I need you write this stuff down and only read it to others if I'm dead, alright?" Prim gives a quick nod, writing down the basic start of a letter.

**Cato POV**

I wait on the porch for Katniss with Clove, never taking my eyes off the road. "Dude, chill. They have been gone for two weeks, can you not last that long without her?" Clove asks, turning my attention from the road.

"No, it's the people I have to deal with while she's not here. I have to deal with Peeta and Finnick and not kill them. Glimmer has been hitting on me non stop since Kat left and Annie and Foxy are getting stranger, more paranoid. Let's just hope Katniss' return cures these weird people." I say, putting my head in my hands.

"Cato." Clove pokes me, a cheer in her voice, but I just swat her away. "Cato." She says again.

"Okay what!" I exclaim, shoot straight up.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know your girlfriend is home." I look up to see Katniss getting out of the car and grabbing a few things. Not being able to wait much longer, I just speedily walk out to her, high-fiving Prim on the way.

"Hey Kat." I smile; wrapping my arms around her still turned form.

"Hey Cato. It's good to be back." Katniss leans back into my arms, just wanting reality to be on hold for a little longer. After a while, I go and grab the two bags that are in the car, letting Katniss just go inside and crash on a couch. When I get in, I see Rue on Katniss' lap, hugging her tightly. Thresh is in the corner of the couch next to Prim and Clove is talking with Marvel, Glimmer and Foxy. All of a sudden, Annie comes through the door, gesturing for Foxy to join her. No one really notices but me, so I try to listen in on their quiet whispers. I only got a few pieces out of it, something about them needing to tell us something. They nod and turn to all of us.

"Guys, since Katniss is back, we have an announcement." Every one falls into a hush, starring at the two girls. Annie smiles at Foxy, linking their hands.

"We're dating." Foxy says, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Awww, that's awesome!" everyone choruses, looking genuinely happy for them.

"Thank god, we thought you would reject us. We didn't want to lose our friends. Glimmer knew, she was the one that helped us sneak in and out of our meeting spots since you people show up everywhere!" Annie exaggerates with a grin, pecking Foxy on the cheek.

"To celebrate, lets eat cake!" Prim screams, bouncing up and down.

"No no, that's not necessary." Foxy and Annie say at the same time.

"Psh, what you talkin' 'bout? You found love, you need to celebrate." Prim says a little to nicely.

"You just want cake." I deduct.

"Maybe." Prim mutters, looking a little sheepish. Rue laughs and high fives Prim,

"Fine, cake it is. After, we can have a little get together before my concert in two days." I say, walking over to my purse to grab my keys.

**Cato POV**

After we get back, Glimmer and I get put on mattress duty while the others make food. "So Cato," Glimmer purrs, rubbing my arm.

"What the heck Glimmer, I have Katniss and you know it." She scoffs,

"Yeah, I know. She lost you and got you back, but soon she's going to be gone." That's when it clicked. Glimmer, our confidant is the spy, trying to kill her along with someone close to Gloss and Cashmere.

"You, you're the traitor. I should have known, you were the best friend no one ever had, the girl everyone was jealous of but really was a fake. I should have known." Grabbing her forearms, I slam her into a wall leaving a little indent.

"Thanks for the help cutie." Glimmer whispered before kissing me.

"Cato!" I hear Katniss yell, I whip around and see her with tears streaming down her face.

"No, Katniss!" she runs out the door and a few seconds later I can hear a car starting up and zooming out of the driveway.

"People used to say you two would be together in one life or another. Sorry, save it for next time." Glimmer smirks and walks away, leaving me speechless. Katniss left, she caught me doing the same thing as ten years ago, but this time with her evil bitch of a best friend.

**Katniss POV**

I stand on stage, lights flashing, and cameras on me. Cato and everyone else somehow got back stage even though I told security to keep them out, but I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. I mentally laugh, how stupid do they think I am? Prim and the rest of them told me that Cato and I would be together, in one life or another. But I don't believe it, no matter what I do with him; I'm always going to get hurt. I take center, the spotlight creating an eerie glow around me. I finally figured out who's trying to kill me, Snow. The snake. Gloss and Cashmere's grandfather, he always hated me for winning. Now it's time to pay the debt. Raising the microphone to my mouth I speak loudly, so the words ring, "Snow, time to take your shot." I throw the mic into the audience and everyone tries to catch it. I see a gun barrel glint in the rafters, a mussel flash, and then black.


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: So, my darling readers this is it, the Epilogue. I was wondering, could you either PM or Review me your thoughts of a prequel or sequel of this. If you don't tell me your thoughts, I guess Katniss Everdeen's story will remain untold and a file in the back of my computer. I really appreciate all of my regular reviewers, such as toritwilight504, thepinkmartini and Marisa Mellark, there are others, but I don't want to list. I have had people tell me my writing is horrible in real life, and because of you guys and your positive feed back, I can now say to those people; SUCK IT!**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

"Katniss, she was the best sister I could have asked for. She took care of me when our parents either couldn't, or wouldn't. She was a beacon of light in our dark world, but now, we are black. She will be remembered by millions, not only family, but by enemies, by friends, by fans. Katniss Everdeen will not be forgotten, and now, her legacy will live on through the hearts of millions." Prim says, choking on her sobs. The little girl runs down the stage to her sister's old friends, the only family she has left. One by one, the thousands that came to the memorial placed a katniss flower on the grave, shed a tear and stomped through the rain towards their cars, leaving the small group of people that would stay until the very end. After the ceremony was done, the tears had passed, they departed, except for one. Cato stood beside the coffin, where his girlfriend lay, taking out a knife and plunging it into his heart, only having time to say these words; "See you in another life Kat."

Six Years Later…

A mysterious little girl with long dark hair and stormy grey eyes sits with her back facing her mother, leaving her and her friends to grieve. She says that today, although it was six years ago, was the day she lost two of the greatest people in her life, one by gunshot and one by suicide. She feels a tap on her shoulder, so she turns to face a blonde boy with icy eyes. "Hey, why the long face?" he asks, looking worried.

"My Aunt was murdered today." The girl mumbles sadly, looking up at him. He smiles sadly down at her,

"My Mothers best friend committed suicide today because his girlfriend was murdered. I was named after him." Sitting beside the little girl, he turns.

"What's your name?" the little boy asks,

"Katniss Everdeen. And yours?"

"Cato Jones. Nice to meet you."

And this is where it all starts again…

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the end, sort of, I guess that depends on your reviews and PM's (Hint Hint). I also posted a new story, Where Paradise Hides, please check it out -Vanessa**

** s/8992968/1/Where-Paradise-Hides**


	24. Authors Note

_**Hello Readers, the Prequel of My Worst Mistake is up and running. Please read, review, favourite and follow-Vanessa Knight**_

_**Link: s/9053606/1/Leaning-On-You**_


End file.
